Tangential
by MrRedstone
Summary: Now, what would happen if a different session popped up on the way from B1 to B2? What would happen? Or, if you want to look at it another way, OC session with the troll's meteor and Jade's battleship crashing into it. OC's abound. I assume you've read up until Cascade, at the very least.
1. Act 1 Intermission 1 - Miscalculation

**[A/N]: So basically, ignore Act 6. Anything in the B2 universe, ignore. Pretty simple, got it? Everything else the same.**

* * *

**Tangential**

**A Homestuck Fanfiction**

* * *

**Act 1 Intermission 1**

**Miscalculation**

* * *

Everyone stood on the top platform on the troll's meteor, gazing up at a Skaia half a year earlier than it should have been visible.

"So what you're saying is, you made a MISCALCULATION?!" Karkat yelled.

"No," Rose said.

"Well," Karkat said, trying not to get a migraine, "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?"

"A change in the Furthest Ring. I could not foresee it."

"Neither could I," Terezi put in. "Quite strange."

"So you believe it is not the new session, Rose?" Kanaya asked calmly.

"No, it's not. It's a session all its own. And we're about to crash into it," Rose responded.

"So what you're saying, Lalonde, is that we use this session instead?" Karkat asked.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying we're about to pass through another session. We'll still hit the actual new session after we pass through."

"Yeah but what if John and Jade are stranded there instead of the new session?" Dave asked.

"That's a good point," Kanaya said. "Maybe we should at least take a look around."

"One question," Karkat began, "HOW DO WE STOP THIS METEOR? DID NO ONE THINK OF THAT?"

Rose bit her lip. "In any case, we will pass through the session's veil in about 6 hours, and escape after another ten. We can only guess what will happen."

"Well that's just fucking GREAT, now isn't it?" Karkat said.

A faint honk echoed from somewhere.

* * *

Davesprite was right. It _was_ Skaia. The giant blue sphere loomed in front of them.

"Nononono, this isn't right. Where did the Yellow Yard go?" Jade cried.

John shrugged. "Maybe we made it to the new session early?"

The battleship passed through the clouds of Skaia, into its interior. The ship passed by a battlefield, tiny and unprototyped. The two kings endlessly rounded each other in infinite stalemate.

Davesprite spoke up. "Well bro, we're here. Wherever here is."

They continued to travel.

"We didn't crash through the other wall either," Jade said.

John tugged on Jade's god tier outfit. "Jade, look."

He pointed out one of Skaia's clouds. Within they could see the troll's meteor flying toward Skaia. As it approached Skaia, a dark blue portal opened up beneath it. The meteor passed through the portal and disappeared.

"Hmm," Jade said. "I don't think this is the new session we were heading for."

"So, Jade, uh, where are we going?" Davesprite asked.

Jade shrugged. "I guess we can leave Skaia now."

"Well," John said, "I think you're right, Davesprite. We're here. And everyone else too, eventually. We can get them off the meteor before it gets warped out, right?"

Jade perked up. "Yeah! I guess we just wait, then?"

The battleship passed out of Skaia's clouds and back into the Medium.

"I guess we should deposit our planets, then?" Jade pulled up the Captchalogue cards for their four planets plus the battlefield.

"Don't you think we should try and figure out where we are first?" John asked. "Seems kinda rude if we aren't supposed to be here."

Jade shrugged. "Well, do you see any planets?" There were none.

"Hey guys, look." John and Jade looked where Davesprite pointed.

In the distance, coming over Skaia's horizon, was the planet of Prospit.

* * *

**[A/N]: Review if you want! OC's coming next chapter! See you all later! :D**


	2. Act 1 Act 1 - Hello Insert Name Here

**[A/N]: So, this is a short chapter, but I kinda plan all chapters to be this length, so I can update more often (hopefully). Anyway, the narrative in this is a little bit nonlinear as a result of the way I plan it, but I do think I have some cool ideas. We aren't launching IMMEDIATELY into things, cause that would be a little unrealistic. Anyway, nonlinearity! :D**

* * *

**Act 1 Act 1**

**Hello Insert Name Here**

* * *

A young girl sits on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. A clock on the wall reads 10:25 AM. Today, the 25th of October, 2011, is the day the world ends. But she does not know this. What could her name possibly be? Oh wait, her name is already display in the top right corner of her laptop. Go on, read it.

**Lena Griffith**

Okay, so she's Lena. Her blond hair is tamed by her heart-shaped HAIRCLIP. Her room contains many a thing that betrays her interests. The huge TELEVISION that occupies a whole wall displays her intense love of BROADCAST PROGRAMMING, and the huge amount of SHIPPING CHARTS AND OTHER MISC on another shows that she loves to DIAGRAM THE SHIT out of things.

The one she is most proud is about the epic novel GRAVITY'S RAINBOW by Thomas Pynchon. Even though most novels are boring to her, that monstrosity is awesome.

She keeps an INTENSE RIVALRY with her best friend in this regard, who has a similar love.

Today is the day her other friend will have finished his newest programming masterpiece. A video game he calls Sburb. Strange name, if her ask her, but from what she's heard, it's awesome.

He's supposed to have finished it by now. She supposes she should message him.

As soon as she opened her PESTERCHUM account, she clicked over to her Chumroll.

* * *

[X] funPersonified (you)

[] silentTraveler

[] omniCatalogued

[] gridWatcher

* * *

Bah, no one's online! Of course, you at least thought your best friend, or at least her programming friend would be there. They are supposed to have Sburb finished today anyway. Guess she should do something in the meantime…

She decides to retrieve the Modus that they sent you a few days ago for the game. They said it was very easy to install, at least. It had the appearance of a very large blue card with the word ARRAY on it. It had no instructions on it. Intuitive, yeah right.

She turned it over to find a single large INSTALL button on the back. Goddamnit. When she pushed it, the card disappeared from her hands and was replaced by a stack of new cards, these being blank with a border the same as the cartridge. Uhhh…

Intuitive… she blankly wondered where she should put the cards when they suddenly disappeared from her hands. She now had the vague awareness of STACK OF 20 CAPTCHA CARDS somewhere around her.

_Hey, I want those back, she thought._

Instead on popping out of whatever hammerspace they were in before, her vision was accosted by twenty blue cards staring her in the face. _Ohhhhh…_ she thought as everything came together.

_It's like a video game inventory… for a video game. I'm an idiot._

She decided to captchalogue her laptop. She smiled as it popped from reality into the sylladex and back again with ease. Hehe.

She looked around her room again for something to captchalogue. Her other other friend had given her an MYSTICAL UBERBOW for her fifteenth birthday some time ago. At least, that's what he said the script roughly translated to. She captchalogued the BOW. As soon as she did so, however, a notification window popped up simply stating

**STRIFE SPECIBUS Y/N?**

Sure? she thought as the bow disappeared from the deck altogether and appeared in a STRIFE PORTFOLIO of sorts. A card appeared labeled BOWKIND appeared, the bow went into it, and the whole system disappeared from her awareness. Hm.

She was interrupted, however, when her computer on her bed made an alert noise. Someone was messaging her.

* * *

- gridWatcher [GW] began pestering funPersonified [FP] at 10:25 –

GW: Lena?

FP: WILLLLLLLL!

GW: Yes, I was Will the last time I checked.

FP: so you're done!

GW: Yep.

- GW sent the file SBURBCLIENT. ath-

FP: Yippee!

GW: Okay, so now I just have to go give it to everyone, brb!

FP: Kay.

- gridWatcher [GW] ceased pestering funPersonified [FP] –

* * *

- silentTraveler [ST] began pestering funPersonified [FP] at 10:32 –

ST: lena…

ST: start up your copy…

FP: Shouldn't we wait for you bro to finish handing out all the copies.

ST: just do it please…

ST: im ready…

FP: Okay, fine. So what do I do?

ST: run the damn application?

FP: Gosh, don't be mean! :(

ST: this is like computers 101…

ST: sigh sorry i didn't sleep last night…

FP: :|

* * *

She ran the application.

**SBURB VERSION 0.0.1**

**SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**SBURB Client is running.**

**Waiting for server to establish connection.**

**Connection established with host.**

**Press [ENTER] when ready.**

What. This? Only this?

She pressed enter anyway.

* * *

FP: Your bro fails at making games. Just being honest.

ST: we didnt make it…

FP: So someone else made it and you copied it?

ST: no…

FP: Wait what?

ST: never mind lets just do this…

- tentacleTherapist [TT] entered the conversation –

TT: Greetings.

FP: Hi!

TT: I detect a game session that has just been initiated, correct?

ST: how…

ST: did you get in here…

TT: I'm afraid I don't understand.

ST: we don't know you…

TT: Oh, yes, sorry. I am Rose.

ST: uh huh…

FP: Hi, Rose! I'm Lena! :D

ST: no dont tell her your name…

ST: argh…

TT: And you might be?

ST: wait a minute…

ST: are you Rose…

ST: Lalonde?

TT: Yes.

ST: oh no…

ST: private conversation now.

- silentTraveler [ST] ceased pestering funPersonified [FP] -

FP: ?

FP: Wait! ;_;

TT: This appears to be urgent. I must go.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering funPersonified [FP] -

* * *

What? What was so important that they had to both go into private…

And they were gonna start their game session too!

She heard something downstairs and decided to exit her room and go downstairs for the time being.

* * *

**[A/N]: So... Review if you want... (This'll make more sense as time goes on, trust me)**


	3. Act 1 Act 2 - Weird Plot Time Shit

**[A/N]: Chapter Two, just roll with it. Character 2/4 introduced.**

* * *

**Act 1 Act 2**

**Weird Time Plot Shit**

* * *

Lena- Oh wait we are too busy being another guy.

Minutes in the past…

He sat on top of gigantic stone frog with his laptop in front of him. The frog was the top of a gigantic ancient temple, radially surrounded by eight smaller towers in the bay of a crescent shaped island. Looking over at the island, he saw a massive volcano and the building he that had been his home for most of his life. But now the Frog Temple was essentially his home. He glanced back at the open Pesterchum application on his computer. He has just sent the last block of translated text over to his brother.

* * *

ST sent the file translatelog174. txt

ST: last file…

ST: we're done…

GW: Bro?

ST: yes…

GW: Are you sure about this?

ST: yes.

GW: Thanks. I needed that. Especially since you're gonna die today.

ST: why is it now…

ST: that you believe me…

GW: I saw it.

ST: so you managed to get something useful done while you were asleep?

GW: I'm a little scared now. I guess everything you said is right.

ST: actually I've never been completely sure…

ST: everything happens today though…

GW: The logical conclusion then.

ST: yes…

GW: You live.

ST: wait…

ST: what?

ST: no I die three times in the next 24 hours…

GW: Oh. Well. I guess my theory is debunked.

ST: what theory…

GW: I mean, don't you think the death means something?

ST: maybe… how?

GW: WQ told me about the Doom aspect. She said now you needed to know.

ST: she never told me…

GW: Dude, when was the last time your dream self was even on Prospit?

ST: it's called efficiency…

ST: what did she say…

GW: She said Heroes of Doom deal with every end.

ST: yeah…

GW: Like how you see your own death and failure…

ST: yeah…

GW: But you specifically must try to circumvent that if we are to succeed.

ST: alright then.

GW: I call Winter.

ST: oh bullshit… I call her…

GW: Nope. Lena will make you feel better anyway. Besides, because of the way everything is connected, Winter will be YOUR server player. You get Lena in, Winter gets you in, I get Winter in, Lena gets me in.

ST: oh yeah.

ST: you know what I just realized…

GW: What?

ST: we have to use this order.

ST: lol.

GW: Hurray! Laughter!

ST: :)

GW sent the file SBURBCLIENT. ath

GW sent the file SBURBSERVER. ath

ST: dude were you really finishing that while we were talking…

GW: We are masters of multitasking, brother.

ST: agreed.

ST: speaking of which, I'm tired.

GW: Okay.

ST: prospit is still boring though…

GW: :3

ST left the conversation.

* * *

Speaking of which, we still need to name this fella, pronto!

**Luke Shezari**

There we go. A name to call him by.

His long black hair is completely wild, the last time it was cut, or combed, or washed, or… damn. Living in a ancient ruin has its downsides, I guess. He doesn't really have a room, but if he did, it would in some shape or form depict his love for CLASSICAL MYTHOLOGY as well as TRADING CARD GAMES, even though he could only really play against his brother, who couldn't care less. He also loves to find ANCIENT WEAPONRY.

One of the few things he brought with him into the temple was a copy of Edith Hamilton's MYTHOLOGY. It contains ALL the Greek myths. ALL OF THEM. Everyone has books they like, but this book is basically a compellation of other books that were never really books in the first place.

He yawned, stretched, and promptly fell asleep.

And then he woke up. Within the Frog Temple, that is.

You see, for the past 4 months and 13 days he had been deciphering the massive amount of text that garnered the walls of the temple. He looked under the elevator platform at two transportalizers, one purple, one yellow. Derse and Prospit, respectively.

He had used them to figure out where the corresponding one was on Prospit, and get his dream self through the Frog Temple. This way, he was able to spend his time asleep working as well, 24/7. Another useful thing was the fact that his dream self could fly. Before had been using a ladder to get up high, but now it was obsolete, and resided in his sylladex.

His modus was the DECK MODUS, made by combining an ARRAY MODUS with a DECK OF YUGIOH CARDS. One could only access six cards at a time, but you could reshuffle the deck and draw six new ones at any time.

One of the stranger things about making a custom modus of this type was that some card effects got fused into sylladex functions. That rarely seemed to get in the way, though. His STRIFE SPECIBUS remained unaffected as well.

It is POLEARMKIND, which he insists is different than SPEARKIND, because most people don't care enough to know the difference.

He decided to look at the MYSTERIOUS NOTE one last time.

This is what started it all. Back in June, it had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, on the dining room table in front of them while they were eating dinner.

He pulled it from his sylladex once again, and read.

* * *

_Greetings, boys._

_My name is Rose Lalonde._

_The contents of this message are of the utmost importance._

_I am writing this in the future, to be sent back in time to ensure causality remains intact._

_You must do as follows, or else risk the loss of all human life on the planet Earth._

_One of you must journey into the Frog Temple, to decode its secrets, and pass them on to the other, who will encode this into a computer program referred to as Sburb. _

_You must do this by the 25__th__ of October._

_Your dreams are synchronous for a reason. You both possess something called a dream self, one of Sburb's representations of the player within the game. In the meantime, try to learn as much about the game as possible before entry. While I cannot explain my current situation in full, it is imperative Attached after this message is a copy of a walkthrough I once wrote. Use it well._

A full walkthrough of the game's basics was added to the end of the message.

Time to start.

Luke recaptchalogued the NOTE, and flew up to the roof of the temple. He grabbed the laptop from his sleeping real self and ran both the server and client applications.

He opened up Pesterchum and contacted Lena.

* * *

ST: lena…

ST: start up your copy…

FP: Shouldn't we wait for you bro to finish handing out all the copies.

ST: just do it please…

ST: im ready…

FP: Okay, fine. So what do I do?

ST: run the damn application?

FP: Gosh, don't be mean! :(

ST: this is like computers 101…

ST: sigh sorry i didn't sleep last night…

FP: :|

* * *

We watched as the interface loaded up, just as the walkthrough said it would. He immediately went about deployed the necessary gadgets throughout her house.

* * *

FP: Your bro fails at making games. Just being honest.

ST: we didnt make it…

FP: So someone else made it and you copied it?

ST: no…

FP: Wait what?

ST: never mind lets just do this…

- tentacleTherapist [TT] entered the conversation –

TT: Greetings.

FP: Hi!

TT: I detect a game session that has just been initiated, correct?

ST: how…

ST: did you get in here…

TT: I'm afraid I don't understand.

ST: we don't know you…

TT: Oh, yes, sorry. I am Rose.

ST: uh huh…

FP: Hi, Rose! I'm Lena! :D

ST: no dont tell her your name…

ST: argh…

TT: And you might be?

ST: wait a minute…

ST: are you Rose…

ST: Lalonde?

TT: Yes.

ST: oh no…

ST: private conversation now.

- silentTraveler [ST] ceased pestering funPersonified [FP] -

* * *

- silentTraveler [ST] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] –

ST: and everything falls into place…

TT: I beg your pardon?

ST: I got your message…

TT: I never sent any message. I don't even know your name.

ST: Luke…

ST: oh right… I guess you haven't written it yet…

TT: So I wrote it in the future? And it was somehow sent back in time?

ST: pretty much I think…

TT: I see.

ST: are you somehow part of our session?

TT: Not exactly. What did my message say?

ST: wouldn't that cause some kind of time paradox?

TT: Not as much as you would think, not at all, even.

ST: oh…

ST: i'm no expert on time…

ST: not even a time player…

ST: but basically that message ensures that we play Sburb in the first place.

ST: weird time shit.

TT: And?

ST: you basically told us exactly what we needed to do to create Sburb. And attached your walkthrough.

TT: That's it?

ST: you told us to learn as much as possible

ST: and you basically sold it by explained that Prospit was connected to Sburb.

TT: So you're a Hero of Space? They are always awake pre-game.

ST: i think my bro is. we worked together to create Sburb. like you said.

TT: How did you awaken? You only can awaken your dream self through some kind of traumatic event, if you aren't the Hero of Space.

ST: …

TT: I suppose I shouldn't have asked?

ST: so where are you then?

TT: On a meteor flying through the Furthest Ring at your session, about to enter within minutes.

ST: …

ST: i'm just going to assume there's some huge story behind that, and not ask…

TT: Pretty much.

TT: So you know what you're doing?

ST: yes…

TT: Could you not use those ellipsis so I know you're serious. It bothers me a little.

ST: I am perfectly serious.

TT: Alright.

TT: I need to go. Something's happening.

TT: Do you happen to know your session's Derse dreamers? Or the time player?

ST: why…

TT: Tell me, I'm not evil.

ST: um… Winter.

TT: I have to go now.

* * *

**[A/N]: Review? Comment? Opinion?**


	4. PseudoPause - Now Over!

**PSUEDOPAUSE**

**11-18-13 to 12-04-13**


	5. Act 1 Act 3 - Initiate More Time Shit

**[A/N]: I'm BACK! I just had to take a break, is all. Here is your EOA1. :D**

* * *

**Act 1 Act 3**

**Initiate More Time Shit**

* * *

Luke –Oh, this isn't the time to rehash last chapter's gag.

Well, we already know her name.

**Winter Russell**

Or maybe you didn't… hard to keep track of all these perspectives.

She loves BOOKS. ALL BOOKS. She loves reading so much, her house has its own library. She loves herself a good SCIENCE FICTION story, ones that ask the BIG QUESTIONS, like why the toast always lands butter-side down.

She maintains an intense BOOK RIVALRY with her other friend, the only person she knows ever to get through the legendary GRAVITY'S RAINBOW. She also has an affinity for CHEMISTRY, like her mother does for NUCLEAR PHYSICS. This is built on science.

As such, you have TECHNOLOGY GALORE. It's so cool. Your friends on Pesterchum may call you a NERD, but you don't care. You just love knowing things.

Her room has many a poster for science fiction franchises, like DOCTOR WHO and STAR TREK.

She also fitted her computer with a 70 INCH PLASMA SCREEN TELEVISION as the monitor, making it 20% MORE AWESOME, as you say.

* * *

So, she decides to check her Pesterchum account. Someone is pestering her.

- gridWatcher [GW] began pestering omniCatalogued [OC] at 10:28 –

GW: Winter!

GW: You there?

OC: um, yeah?

OC: so, you finished that game you've been talking up?

GW: Yes.

GW sent the file SBURBCLIENT .ath

GW sent the file SBURBSERVER .ath

GW: Run both of those.

OC: uh, sure. :)

OC: um, okay?

GW: Uh oh.

OC: what?

GW: See you in ahofudhlughasighkgvhdbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

OC: will?

OC: will?!

- gridWatcher [GW] is now an idle chum! –

* * *

What was that about?

In the server application, she sees two already active.

One is already taken. Lena.

Guess she gets Luke. Whatever.

She connects to Luke. You see him in what you assume to be the Frog Temple.

- omniCatalogued [OC] began pestering silentTraveler [ST] at 10:31 –

OC: i think your bro fell asleep.

OC: wow you look like shit

OC: how long have you two been working on this?

OC: all night?

OC: um…

ST: oh sorry…

ST: grrr…

OC: what is it?

ST: im not ready for this…

ST: I mean all this human interaction…

ST: guess I should have expected that…

ST: but my mind's on other things…

OC: well your bro's asleep right now, so I guess that puts you in charge, :P

ST: Yeah…

ST: But this is the fourth conversation I've had in the past 15 minutes…

ST: You shouldn't bother with sburb though…

OC: why not?

ST: Hopefully I'm not losing myself in leaps of logic here…

ST: But good luck on Derse.

ST: Don't freak out.

OC: this is serious business now isn't it.

ST: Yeah?

OC: you're using perfect type.

ST: Oh yeah…

OC: there we go.

OC: so how do i work sburb now?

ST: Like i said, if i'm right, you'll be woken up on Derse any second…

OC: I'm still not following…

ST: Neither am I…

This is confusing. She tried to sort it all out in her mind, but oh shit she fell asleep.

* * *

Back to Luke, who's flipping the fuck out, just a little. His text reflects this.

- omniCatalogued [OC] has become an idle chum! –

Luke looked at the conversation with Rose he was just having, at the same time.

TT: I need to go. Something's happening.

TT: Do you happen to know your session's Derse dreamers? Or the time player?

ST: why…

TT: Tell me, I'm not evil.

ST: um… Winter.

TT: I have to go now.

ST: WAIT.

TT: What?

ST: Could a time player travel back in time…

ST: Theoretically…

TT: …

TT: I guess I shouldn't keep future info from you.

TT: I'm contacting you from slightly in the future. Only a few minutes. I won't be able to do this after our meteor leaves the Furthest Ring, so I must be quick.

TT: Yes, time players can travel through time.

TT: In fact that has already has happened, if our Time player, Dave, is right.

TT: We are being decelerated by two Time players, at least, that's the theory.

ST: Winter and future Winter?

TT: Why do you say that?

ST: Because it's the only way to explain all the conflicting information i'm getting.

TT: Explain.

ST: Its hard to explain.

ST: But basically, Winter dies before she… dies.

ST: Does that make sense?

TT: I'm going to be cut off now. I'll catch up to you later.

ST: Wait! ARGH!

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering silentTraveler [ST]

Luke put his face is hands. Why now?

Well being his dream self might have helped, or might not.

We may never know.

So while Luke is busy sorting out all his shit, let's jump back to Lena again.

* * *

**GONE TO SHAVING CREAM CONVENTION**

What.

Seriously? A… what? The note sat on the kitchen counter, along with a captchalogue card.

She absent-mindedly put it in her sylladex while thinking about the current circumstances.

Those exist? Dad… what the hell?

This can't be happening. It's all real.

She was basically on the fringe of freaking out.

Most of her living room furniture was gone, replaced with a large device, with a square base and cylindrical top.

In her kitchen was some kind of carving device.

And in the front lawn was some kind of a platform… thing.

Lena walked back up to her room and sat down at her computer.

She tried messaging all her friends, but it seemed like all her friends were busy. No one responded.

She noticed a message from Luke.

ST: sorry busy use this later grrr

ST sent the file

A walkthrough?

She opened the file.

* * *

_[A000] An Examination of the Basics ================================================================================== _

_Upon connecting with the client user, you, the server user, will be met with a control panel allowing you to manipulate your co-player's environment. You will…_

And on and on it went.

_…have activated the machine called the "cruxtruder" such that it displays a countdown, YOU MUST PROCEED TO SECTION [A100] OF THIS WALKTHROUGH IMMEDIATELY. The life of the client user depends on it, and if your co-player has activated this device in your environment too, then yours does as well._

Wait… had it been activated? She didn't think so. Nothing was ticking or on or anything. Whew, okay then.

_…please refrain from doing anything with the cruxtruder, aside from merely deploying it…_ Kay. Better be careful. _Now that you know this, you can in your own time begin the process. Once you initiate it, naturally there is no going back, so best to be prepared. But you probably _ _shouldn't drag your feet too long. As I mentioned earlier, this is your only means of escape. When you're ready, be prepared to follow the steps in the next section swiftly._ _[A100] So your cruxtruder is ticking. Do this to live. _ Alright. Whew. She took a moment to stretch, looking out the window. She noticed something. A tiny bright light in the sky. Hm…

* * *

- silentTraveler [ST] began pestering funPersonified [FP] –

ST: lena…

ST: you there?

FP: Oh, hi.

ST: i'm getting tired.

ST: this is too stressful.

ST: which is funny because i AM sleeping, lol.

FP: Wait what?

ST: I'm using my dream self.

ST: wait I never told you about those.

ST: never mind. later.

FP: There's something in the sky. Funny. Your brother like astronomy, right? So do you know what it is?

ST: oh come on even I know what a meteor is.

ST: that's what the cruxtruder counts down to.

ST: it even says so in the walkthrough.

FP: Did you write the walkthrough?

ST: rose did.

ST: yeah I'm still trying to understand it all too, and I've had months to try.

FP: So… what's the meteor going to strike?

ST: take a guess.

FP: ME?

ST: nope.

ST: well, yes and no.

ST: where you're house was.

FP: Was?

ST: how far did you read in the guide?

FP: Not… that far. But I know the basic alchemy-whatevers.

ST: kk

ST: so we're going to get your house out of there and into the medium.

ST: besides, you don't die yet.

FP: YET?!

ST: shit sorry to scare you.

ST: change topics.

FP: Wait, so everything you said is true?

ST: yes.

FP: SO WE'RE ALL DEAD?!

ST: yes and no.

ST: we'll be killed, but we won't die.

FP: But… people die when they are killed.

ST: apparently not.

ST: let's just save your ass now and worry later.

FP: Okay, so what do I do?

ST: one question, why is there a statue of your dad in his room?

FP: There just is.

ST: welp... go downstairs.

FP: Kay.

Going downstairs, she found the cruxtruder popped off, with the four-foot tall statue of her father on the floor with its head broken off.

FP: Hey!

ST: sorry. could you get the yellow cylinder out of the cruxtruder?

FP: On it.

She pulled at the knob, extruding the cruxite. She took note of the time remaining on it:

**1:47**

ST: take it to the lathe.

FP: I know! I read the guide!

She inserted the cruxite into the lathe, along with the card from her sylladex.

It began carving the dowel into a totem.

ST: oh that's where the card went.

ST: i was worried there for a sec.

FP: Hey, I can figure stuff out by myself, you know.

ST: i'll give you credit on that.

ST: im prototyping the kernel with your dad's statue's broken head.

FP: Uh, sure. I'll trust you with that.

She ran outside, totem in hand. On the way she took note of the time left:

**0:59**

ST: successful tier 1 sprite.

ST: of dad head.

FP: No idea what that means, but sure.

ST: hurry!

* * *

**0:37**

She placed the totem on the scanning section of the alchemiter. It began scanning.

**0:31**

On the platform, a yellow cruxite tree appeared.

**0:28** A yellow cruxite apple fell from the tree and the tree disappeared.

FP: Uhh… what? How is an apple going to save me exactly?

ST: shit.

ST: no idea. SHIT.

Cmon, think! Lena thought to herself.

**0:11**

She had a sudden flash of genius. Eat it! Wait, what does it taste like? Doesn't matter.

**0:04**

She glanced up at the meteor, which seemed larger than life, about to kill her.

**0:03**

Lena: Take bite of apple.

**0:02**

The house and the ground around her began glowing yellow. This was it!

**0:01**

The outside world faded around her and the house disappeared.

**0:00**

The meteor struck the ground.

* * *

**[A/N]: Just imagine the EOA1 music going with that. Yeah. :D**


	6. Act 2 Intermission 1 - PastFuturePresent

**[A/N]: Just something to read while I outline (but not write) the rest of the story. (because time travel and it's Homestuck)**

* * *

**Act 2 Intermission 1**

**Past Future's Present**

* * *

_A girl enters her land. The first of four to come. How quaint it is, how inviting._

_Skaia transforms, breaking its eternal stalemate. The doomed battle begins._

_A Hero of Time returns to the past to preserve reality. Another with her, not._

_A Hero of Time awakens on Derse, while a Hero of Space awakens on Prospit._

_A Hero of Doom envisions the future. But it is unclear. Unclear and confusing._

_All players die. More than once, even. But yet they live. And his own demise…_

_The twin vessels carrying the intruders have arrived. But they are not alone._

_Others approach. The pair, locked in stalemate as Skaia was, will arrive soon._

_The impossible one, to a session that should never have been breached by it._

_But it is too late. Their fate is sealed. Sealed to the destiny of paradox space. _

_Those exiled are instead slain, never to advise heroes. But others fill the void._

_Intruders. Four god tiers they are. The Heir and Witch and Seer and Knight._

_The other intruders. The intruders who were denied both of their universes._

_They all begin a dangerous game with destiny. One which is not favorable._

_Yet possible. Break the game if they must, break paradox space if needed._

_And so it begins. Act Two, bitches. __**All these lines are the same length.**_

* * *

**[A/N]: Them line lengths. :P**


End file.
